


Notes

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, LuzRoe mush, M/M, very cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: George Luz has a very corny way of flirting. (And Roe doesn`t mind at all.)
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO characterizations, not the actual men.

He found the first note tucked between the pages of his medic training manual.

_**Heard you’re Cajun. Does that mean you’re spicy? You know, in the bedroom?** _

The words were accompanied with a poorly drawn smiley face that seemed to be winking.

Roe stared at the note in disbelief before hurriedly tucking it back in to his manual while looking around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully, he had found a fairly secluded spot behind the barracks to study.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to his manual. He needed to focus on studying or the cadre in charge of his medic training were going to skin him alive. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop a small part of his brain from puzzling out who on earth would have put the note there.

~

The next note he found was in his boot, of all places.

_**Are you tired? Because you’ve been Roe-ing through my dreams all night. (get it? like the sport, rowing, but your name!)** _

Roe wasn’t sure what the hell rowing was but he was sure that whoever was leaving the notes needed to work on their pickup lines.

~

Note number three was tucked under his pillow.

_**Medic! I need a heart on the double! Mine was just stolen.** _

There were approximately one thousand little hearts drawn around the words.

~

Roe was almost positive he knew who it was. After all, it wasn’t like there were a lot of men in Easy Company with an incredibly cheesy sense of humor. And there was only one who he had caught staring at him twice now. And who had winked when he was caught.

~

The fourth note was slipped in to his pocket, somehow without him noticing.

_**Hey doc! I think I just broke my leg! Falling for you!** _

Roe couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he rolled his eyes.

~

Roe decided it was high time that he left a note himself. Deciding on what it would say was another matter entirely and he didn’t have long before the others returned to the barracks.

He must have erased and rewritten the note a dozen times before giving up, scribbling ’ _ **you’re cute**_ ’, and shoving it under the other man`s pillow.

~

“You know the level of creativity in that note was just… stunning.”

Roe jumped a little at the unexpected voice as he looked up from his manual to see a smiling George Luz looking down at him.

“Mind if I..?” Luz gestured to the spot of grass next to Roe.

“‘Course not.”

Luz plopped himself down next to Roe, “Nice spot you got here.”

“Mmm. Nice and quiet for studying.”

Luz pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Roe, who gladly accepted.

“You know, I could help with that. Studying, I mean.”

Roe raised an eyebrow, suspicious as to what kind of “studying” Luz meant. Luz let out a laugh at the look on Roe`s face.

“Don`t worry! I just mean regular old studying. Unless at some point you decide you want to do something other than hit the books.” Luz winked and took a drag from his cigarette.

~

It turns out, Luz really meant what he said. He showed up everyday, no matter how exhausted he was from Sobel`s nightmarish training, to help Roe study combat medicine. He quizzed Roe until Roe could recite the entire manual forwards and backwards. It took a little longer than expected because, well, sometimes Roe did want to do something other than study. Something much more fun.

Turns out Luz was better at kissing than pickup lines.

~

The notes kept coming. Luz continued slipping them to Roe, hiding them in his things. 

Roe asked him once on a cold day in Hagenau, why he kept up with ridiculous pickup lines, when they were already very much together. Luz`s laugh rang through the half ruined house.

“'Cause you make the cutest face when you find them.”

~

As they were packing up to finally go back to the States, Roe found a note tucked on the inside of his cap.

_**Are you a GENE-ie in a bottle? Because with you all of my wishes come true.** _

Roe shook his head and tried to hide his smile with his hand. Looking up, he caught Luz`s eye. Luz smiled and winked before he turned back to his own packing.

Roe tucked the note in to his medic bag for safe keeping. Right next to every other note Luz had ever written him.

~

There was a chill in the early morning air as Roe made his way to the kitchen to get the coffee started. As he opened the coffee can, he found a small piece of folded up paper resting on top of the coffee grounds.

Roe smiled and plucked out the note. Luz had never stopped with the notes, even though they had lived together for two years now. Roe still found notes every week, hidden everywhere.

Roe unfolded this week`s note and his heart stopped.

_**Marry me?** _

Roe`s face broke into a smile and he immediately forgot all about the coffee he had been about to make as he made his way back to the bedroom. He had a fiancé to wake up.


End file.
